Left Survivors
by dgirl67
Summary: What would a zombie-apocalypse survivor write about in their journals? They can't leave out the fighting stuff, ofcourse. But what about the stuff that happens in-between all the running around?
1. Chapter 1

Left ? Survivors

_Date: Unknown_

_Location: you'll be surprised... inside a convenience store's saferoom_

_Dear Diary,_

_Sorry I haven't been writing to you recently, it's not that I don't like you anymore. Why are you putting words in my mouth?  
*laughs* Oh, um, this isn't the time to be laughing really.I'm in a serious situation here. A life and death one. Any moment I could be surrounded by living dead, and eaten. Yep, I'm not kidding... No, I didn't watch a zombie movie in the living room last night. At this point, I dunno where my living room is. Or my apartment, for that matter. I'm probably confusing you huh? You're thinking, "Who is this random psycho, and what has she done to Zoey?" ...I'm not thinking things through, but honestly I feel like exploding. All this tension is too much for me. Constant struggle to stay alive, I gotta look around everywhere and keep my ears clean so I keep a good hearing. Well, I always did clean my ears, so don't think of me that way.... o.O_

_Ok, I dunno much about what has been going on, but I'll let you in on the stuff I AM sure about. There's been a breakout of something that infects you, and when it does, well... the obvious way to put it, you become infected. -insert doom music here- ...yeah, just trying to lighten things up, not working though. So yeah, when you're infected, you get killed by the infection even a second after it reached you. Yeah, it's that fast. Worse thing is, you come back as some horrid being.. -zombie for short-, that doesn't have a mind, and eats fresh flesh, and you know about zombies, don't you?_

_Heh, these zombies aren't like the ones I've told you about from movies and videogames, though. Oh how easy for us survivors it would've been, but NOOO! They run fast, and when they reach you, they punch you instead of being all slow and trying to 'eat your brain'. *sigh* It gets tiring, you know?_

_And then there are these infected we call 'special infected', because they have unique abilities that the regular infected don't, like.. well, I'll talk about that later. I don't have much time to talk, I'm sorry! _


	2. Chapter 2

Left ? Survivors

_Date: Same day as last entry, when I sorta... left you in the air.._

_Location: still inside a convenience store's saferoom.. I didn't catch the name of it when I was running my legs off_

_Hey Diary,_

_I'm back. And yeah, I left so suddenly cuz one of my mates were injured. Yeah, I said mates. What? You think it's not really me? It is! What do I have to do to prove to you that's it's me, Zoey? You think a guy would actually write in a journal? ..Agh, almost caught you there. Ofcourse guys have diaries too. But seriously, you gotta believe it's me. I'll remind you that you're a lock-diary.. if that's even a word. I meant to say that you have a lock, and only 'I' have the lock. You know, your owner...'Zoey'. Oh shaaw, now you believe me! Now I'm gonna--I know you're looking over my shoulder, Francis. _

_Gosh, these guys really don't understand the word, "I wanna be left alone for a second." They think I always gotta be around them. Yeah, Francis is one of my mates. Fortunately, I'm not the only one who somehow hasn't been killed yet. Which is a total relief, cuz I really don't think I would've handled being alone at these times. May I remind you of the zombies incident? This is the longest incident I've ever seen. Or ever been in. Gosh. I guess you've met Francis, whose still leaning next to me, with his breath that smells like Ibuprofen. Yes, I said it. He has to lay back on those, he's beginning to act like a junkie.. just like my other mate here. His name is Louis. Not the Louis I used to like back in my Sophomore year of college. Though, that would've been the best. If he, you know, had.. made it..Oh man, gimmie a moment...._

_Ok, I'm back. yes I got over it. I had to, I wasn't gonna let these guys see me cry. I told you of Francis, Louis, there's someone missing. That someone who just now scowled at Francis for opening the door of the saferoom, just to kill those undead that were banging on the door so annoyingly. I've heard those voices so much, that I sometimes hear them in my sleep. I hate nightmares. It was fun having nightmares after playing a spooky game, because you knew it wasn't true. But now, I can't keep onto those thoughts anymore. That someone who just yelled at Francis was Bill. He doesn't like to tell us much about his past, all he could find the trust to say was that he was from the military. Yah, the obvious camouflage-green shirt with the badge didn't give it to us, you know? *laughs* He was the one that supplied us with all the protection, fireguns and ammo we needed to be able to escape this damned hell-hole. You never would've guessed that was reference. To what, I'm not telling!_

_It's nighttime now, I dunno the time. Sorry for my slacking. One of us does have a watch, but didn't bother giving us the time before falling asleep all over the floor! Eww, and I think hes drooling on the newspaper page he's lying on. Ugh, talk about nasty. I'll let him have his moment; infact I'll let the 3 of them have it. We're all really tired, running about 100 steps to get here is a real pain. I don't think I've had this much excersise since---*yawn* evah. Whoops, I mean ever. I don't feel like erasing that *yawn*, agh, what the hell..._

_ You're awesome tired friend,_

_ Zoey_


End file.
